Slice of Life (Agents of SHIELD)
by CustardKitty
Summary: The Agents of Shield deserve a Vacation! But what happens when SkyeWard and Fitzsimmons have to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend? Let alone Phil and Melinda pretending to be the mom and dad of Skye and Jemma! An interesting Vacation to the beach indeed.
1. Chapter 1

**You know what they needed in season one before it all went to hell? A slice of life episode. So here I am, CustardKitty bringing you the glory! And… stay tuned for my own series of Agents of Shield episodes, my opinion on how season one should have gone-**

 **It'll be on my list of stories by at least by the end of July: Agents of Shield**

 **I know, such an original name, it's beautiful.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of shield, if I did… the end of season one would have gone a whole lot differently.**

 **#Wardsnotevil #Wardsnotdead #SomuchSkyeWard #FitzSimmons4ever #Fitz &Wardfriendship #Simmons&Skyefriendship #Simmons&Skyepegasisters**

 **Sorry guys, I need to lay off the hashtags…**

 **Okay, so this is my first fanfiction so please don't judge me too much. I have traveled a lot of places because my Dad is Military so I will be using them in Fanfictions like- travel fics. Me and my family will be driving up to Washington (not DC) for the Fourth of July, I will not write a fanfiction for probably a week or so but I will make a Fourth of July special. Please review and request!**

 **Some fluff :3**

Chapter one: Vacation (not Tahiti) Panama City!

Jemma Simmons put her stuff in her bag and exited her bunk. Skye jumped out from her bunk. "Hey Jem!" she said with a smile. "Are you excited?" she asked with enthusiasm. "Yes! It's been forever and it'll be nice to put my feet in the sand!" Jemma said. Skye smiled, "I've never been to the ocean." Jemma put her hand on Skyes shoulder, "You'll love it." She said assuring her friend.

Leo Fitz had to admit, he was only the smallest bit jealous that his best friend was spending more time with Skye but he couldn't argue. Jemma needed a girl to hang with. Unlike the academy Skye was different from all the others.

(Flash back)

Leo looked about and noticed a crowd laughing, mostly girls. Wondering what the commotion was he walked over. They were crowded around a girl who looked about his age, she had curly brown hair with a pink bow in it. They were shouting insults at her for being 'overly smart' most of them went to her class and she always raised her hand because she knew the answer.

She had her hands over her face and sat with her knees next to her face. Fitz walked to the middle of the crowd. "Would you all bee quiet!? Just because she's smarter than all of you doesn't mean you have to be jealous! I might as well tell the person in charge of this place!" he shouted making the crowd quiet and slowly depart.

He knelt down to her level, "Are you okay?" he asked, she looked up, she wiped the small tears in her eyes and nodded, her offered her his hand and helped her up. She was wearing a blue V-neck and jeans and had a messenger bag filled with books from the looks of it.

"Thank you." She said, she held out her hand to shake his, "I'm Jemma Simmons." she said cheerfully. "Leo Fitz." He replied shaking her hand. "What's your major?" he asked, "Biochemistry. Yours?" "Engineering." He stated. "Would you like to hang out with me at the library? I work there to reshelf books." She asked hopefully. "Sure. Does twelve sound fine to you?" Leo asked and she nodded. "Alright see you." He smiled as she walked away.

He had to admit she was cute and they became fast friends, he had hoped they were something more than best friends, he fell in love with her the moment they met.

(Flash back ends)

Ward smirked at Fitz, "Got a crush on your best friend?" he asked. "Please, you've got a crush on who your training. That's no secret to me. I see how you touch her, gentle and caring whenever you help her hold a gun." Leo retorted. Grant knew he was talking about Skye and rolled his eyes, "Of course I don't." Leo just laughed and punched Ward in the arm.

Skye smiled, "Hey boys! You ready? I can't wait to put my feet in the sand! Jemma said it's amazing even though she had only been to the beach three or four times. But Jemma is smart so I trust her." Skye said putting her arm around Jemma to hug her. "What are best friends for?" Jemma replied with a smile pulling her out of the bus.

Grant chuckled and punched Leo in the arm. "Guess you've been replaced." He said. "Please, Jemma said I could never be replaced. Besides, you an' me are best friends." Leo said with a smirk grabbing his bag and walked out of the bus followed by Grant.

Skye smiled, she was wearing a pink tank top, jean shorts and flip flops. Matching Jemma, only Jemma wore purple. She liked the idea of a best friend. She could probably get Jemma to let her paint her nails. Grant and Leo caught up with them as Phil and Melinda followed. "Remember Ward, we're under cover but vacation wise." Skye said. "Really. Just call me Grant now that we-" he ran into the pole as they walked down the shopping square making Jemma and Skye giggled like two school girls.

"Are you okay?" Jemma asked still giggling. "Yep, completely." He muttered. "Totally." He said/ **A/N: Anyone ever been to Panama City beach Florida? If you're traveling the south is the way to go. I lived in Alabama due to my Dad who is in the military being stationed there and we went so many places, Disney world and other fun things like that. So if your ever down there check it out!**

Phil and Melinda motioned for them to follow them into a hotel called Legacy inn hotel. Very fancy. Main color scheme was turquoise and white. The stood at the counter. "Hello I am Phillip Cole. This is my wife Melinda and our two daughter Skye and Jemma and their boyfriends Leo and Grant. We booked a three week stay." Phil said.

Skye looked at Ward. "Guess that means we have to be a couple for three weeks." She raised her eyebrows with a smile. Phil put his arm around Melinda and she nodded. "Alright sir. The biggest room is on the top floor which is room 714 here's six room card keys. I hope you don't mind your daughters sharing a bed with their boyfriends because we only have the limit of three beds." The lady said handing them the room cards.

Phil nodded with a smile. "It won't be the first time they fall asleep on a bed together." He cleared his throat and they went on the elevator with their bags. "Really Coulson? Wow. We could have just said their brothers and sisters. "True but I wasn't thinking. I already had it planned out." He said.

Grant looked at Leo. "Guess your Jemmas boyfriend now?" Leo rolled his eyes and felt his cheeks burning, "And your Skyes? Wow, you must think you're in heaven." He said with a smirk. "Oh forget that boys. We're going to the beach once we're settled in!" Jemma said happily as her and Skye waked out of the elevator.

"So you're not completely fazed about sharing a bed with Leo?" Skye asked, "Course not! He's my best friend. We've fallen asleep next to each other before." She said with. "We can book a spa appointment and a shopping trip for Thursday!" Skye said happily. "That will be totally fun. Maybe we can get Melinda to join us for something later as well!" Jemma said.

Phil smiled, "Those girls are practically sisters." He said looking at Melinda. "And their practically like your daughters." Melinda said with a smirk. "And yours." He said with a trollfull laugh and ran down the hall to catch up with his 'daughters'.

Skye scanned the room door with her card and it unlocked. "Wow! Look Jem! We have a balcony!" Skye cheered and ran out to it and saw the ocean. "It's gorgeous!" Jemma chimed as they looked at it talking about what to plan.

Grant laid on the bed closest to the door. "Dibs!" he shouted. "Oh so you can escape at night?" Leo teased. "Nope! So I can get food from the fridge or cabinets whenever I want!" he said. "Clever, I call the bed closest to the balcony!" Leo said and flopped onto it. "That means Melinda and Phil are in a sandwich!" Grant said looking at the bed in the middle.

Phil smiled. "Great! That means I have complete control over the lamps!" he said triumphantly. Skye jumped on the bed and sat next to Grant. "I get this pillow!" she said switching the pillows. "aw… no fair Skye, that's the fluffy one!" Grant pretended to pout. "I'll let you have it if you promise not to cuddle." She said. "Fine keep the pillow." He said to her and laid down.

Jemma raised her eye brows. "Well that escalated quickly I'm going to unpack!" she chimed and grabbed her bag.

-The beach-

Jemma looked at Skye and gave her a thumbs up. Her pink bikini with hearts on it and a swim skirt (seethrough) matched her perfectly. Hers was the same but purple. "Remember, Phil and Melinda are our parents and Leo is your boyfriend." Skye reminded, Jemma nodded. Phil and Melinda sat on lounge chairs under their umbrella sipping Pina colada.

Skye just got done getting sprayed and spraying Jemma with sun screen. "Leo! Grant! Come over here so Jemma can spray you!" Skye shouted. The two ran over. "Stand still so I don't spray you in the face." Jemma growled as Grant fidgeted. "Are you done?" he sighed, "Let Skye rub your face with sun lotion." She said.

"Aww come here sweetie." Skye teased and squirted Grant with sun lotion making Jemma giggle as she almost sprayed Leo in the face. "You definitely need sun lotion on your face. Jemma said to Leo as she rubbed it on his face avoiding his eyes. "Stand still Leo!" she said. "I'm going to make us both fall if you don't stop moving." Jemma sighed.

Once she was done she noted the Phil and Melinda didn't have any sun screen on. "Be right back, I have to check if Phi- Dad and Mom need any." She said waking over.

Grant spit out some sun lotion and watched as Skye walked over to help Jemma. "She has soft hands." He said gagging at the taste. "So does Jemma." Fitz shrugged spitting some out as well and the two ran over to the water.

Phil and Melinda smiled as they watched their 'daughters' splash each other. "I'm going to go buy us some lunch- on one condition." Phil said to Melinda, "What's the condition?" she said with a smile. "You go in the water." Melinda thought it over than nodded. "Fine, as long as its subway." She said. "You know me so well." Phil said and got up holding his wallet.

Skye giggled and pushed Jemma onto Leo making them both go under water in an awkward position. She got up with a smile and splashed Skye than shoved her on top of Grant. Melinda smiled, beginning to like this new life, it would be nice if they could stay like this.

Grant picked Skye up and threw her. Skye popped out from under the water and tackled Grant to the water. Jemma was in a giggling fit until she a bucket of water was dumped on her head. She turned around and looked at Leo, grabbing the bucket she smiled playfully. "You're going to get it Leo Fitz!" she said.

-Subway-

"Sign your name here please." The man at Subway said. Phil scribbled Phillip Cole on the piece of paper and stood waiting around. "Hello Coulson." He heard from behind. "Fury?" he said looking at the man wearing sunglasses, an orange hibiscus Hawaii shirt and shorts wearing a cap. "Yep. Enjoying your new life? Better get used to it cause your gonna have to play this a lot more." Fury said.

"Why so?" Phil asked. "Since Shield has fallen I'm allowing you a one year Vay-K. maybe more but your gonna have to keep this cover." Fury said. "Oh, and this is my lovely 'wife' Maria." Nick said pointing to Maria Hill next to him.

An old man approached, "Well hello! Aren't you four a bunch of lovely couples." He said. Jemma and Skye nodded. "Yep!" Jemma said giving Leo a kiss on the cheek. "We love our guys!" Skye said doing the same to Grant. The man smiled happily wishing them a grand eternity together and walked away.

Leo looked at Grant. "Their good at this." He said. "We just have to be even better." Grant said with a smirk. Leo looked at Grant with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean, even better?" he asked. "Better boyfriends." Grant replied.

Phil soon came back with lunch. People were sitting around them in earshot. "Soooooo Dad…" Skye began. "Are you and Mom going out anywhere fancy for dinner?" Phil just shrugged. "It depends if I can find a place high enough for her standards." He teased Melinda. "Hey!" she said with a fake scowl but smirked.

Grant was laying on a towel sunbathing, he was satisfied and happy. Skye and Jemma smiled holding a bucket full of water, Skye slowly walked up with Jemma behind her with a second bucket and they stood over Grant. "Hey Grant." Skye said with a giggle. He opened his eyes to a bucket full of water. Scratch that make that two buckets of water.

"You girls are gonna get it!" he growled and chased them into the water. Phil smiled, "There's an indoor and outdoor pool if you want to try them out sooner or later." He said to Melinda. "And a hot tub." Melinda shrugged with a smile. "Why don't we all go tonight?" she said. "Sounds like a plan." Phil said than stood up grabbing her hand, pulling her up with him.

"Now come on! We're going in the water!" he shouted dragging her over to the ocean only for the both of them to be crashed into by a big wave. "Big waves are coming!" Skye cheered.

Grant ran for his life from one of the waves whereas Skye stood her ground. "Jemma! Are you sure that's safe?" Leo asked with slight concern. "I'll be fine!" she shouted as the wave came forward. The wave crashed Phil and Melinda down who were laughing, pushed Skye into Ward and Jemma into Leo.

Jemma giggled a bit. "Never mind, you were right." She said as she got off of Leo. Skye grabbed Grants hand. "Guess you shouldn't turn your back on the ocean, huh?" she said with a smirk.

-the hotel room-

Grant sighed as he laid on his and Skyes bed. "I wish Phil and Melinda would just bring food already…" he groaned. "Well let's see… they have to rent some sort of car and we have no idea how long that'll take." Jemma said. "But I'm hungry!" Leo whined. Skye rolled her eyes, "boys. They can't go a single second without food can they?" she sighed. "I don't know… but they better not be getting Mc Donalds…" Grant muttered.

Jemma sighed. "Me and Skye are going to go organize everyone's drawers. So enjoy starving to death." She said and her and Skye walked over to the other side of the room. Thirty minutes later, Phil and Melinda burst through the door. "We bring burger king!" Phil said triumphantly.

7:00pm the indoor pool

Phil and Melinda settled into the hot tub. "Man I have never felt so relaxed…" Phil sighed. "I know! The hot tub is a great place!" they heard a voice from across the hot tub. "I'm Stan Lee!" the old man said cheerfully. "Phillip Cole and this is my wife, Melinda." Phil said. "How long have the two of you been married?" Stan asked.

Phil thought for a second. "You know when you're getting too old when you forget how long you've been married. I'm 51 and she's 50. We have a 27-year-old daughter and a 28-year-old daughter. You do the math Mel." Phil chuckled. She just smiled, "I've never enjoyed math."

 **What did you think? I know, Phil is 51 and Melinda is 54 but they are just so adorable together! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter because I will be coming out with more!-CustardKitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I have been working on a Fanfiction but I got reviews wanting me to make a chapter two so I'm just going to please the fans. *Is showered by flowers* You really do like me! (ahem) anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of shield… *Locks myself in closet and cries eating a tub of ice cream***

 **Disclaimer #2: I do not own any of the places they visit because they are real places.**

Chapter two: Shopping, eating and fun!

Grant woke up, on the hard floor. He groaned and looked up to see Skye spread out on the bed. Skye looked over the bed and laughed, "Now you're lying on the cold hard ground!" Phil groaned and threw a pillow at her, "No!" Melinda just grabbed her pillow and hit him in the face, "Be quiet!" she growled and went back to sleep.

Jemma looked up, "Please no pillow fights this early…" she sighed, Grant pouted at Skye. "I want to sleep…" he said. "Fine! Have the bed, I'm going to go get breakfast." She hopped out of the messy bed. "Come on Jem!" she motioned for her to follow, "In my pajamas?" Jemma asked. "Everyone does it! And if anyone tries anything we'll beat them up!" Skye chimed. "Oh… alright." Jemma said and followed her out the door.

-8am-

Skye had slipped on jean shorts and a pink tank top with pinky the ghost on it. "Pac man?" Grant asked, "What? I got it after I watched Pixels, that movie is boss." Skye said with a laugh. Jemma put on a blue skirt that went down to above her knees and a purple tank top with a blue heart on it.

"You wanna know what we're doing today?" Skye asked the boys. "Shopping!" she cheered and they all groaned. Melinda rolled her eyes at them. "it'll be fun." She said. "Are you going to regret wearing that black tank top and dark colored skirt? Because it's eighty-five degrees out." Melinda looked at Phil, "I'll live. Mr. Hawaii." She said looking at his hibiscus shirt and white shorts. "What? It was a gift for my birthday." Phil said.

"Now all I need is a hat." He thought out loud. "We'll stop by a hat store." "Perfect! I'm game for shopping now!" Phil cheered. Grant and Leo both wore blue T-shirts and jeans. "We've been betrayed." Grant joked. "I like hats." Phil crowed.

They went down the elevator. "You'll all appreciate the car. It's a golf cart." Phil said. It seated four so two had to sit in the back. "Come on Skye! Let's sit in the back!" Jemma said and the two sat down. "You just stole my girlfriend." Grant joked. "You boys could use some bonding time." Skye said.

Phil drove a smooth one. "Look at that, the flags green meaning the ocean isn't dangerous." Melinda nodded, "Tonight we can look for shells." She said. "Mel, could you open the compartment? My sunglasses are in there." Phil concluded.

Skye was giggling. "Bet you can't!" she teased. "I bet I can." Jemma smirked. "Do it!" Skye challenged. "Hey Grant, there's a bug in your hair!" Jemma shouted making Grant scream. The couple in the car next to them looked over in alarm as the young man screamed brushing off his hair.

Skye and Jemma were laughing and Leo inched away from him. "I was kidding." Jemma said. "I knew that." Grant cleared his throat. They soon arrived at Pier park, parking their 'car' they got out.

After thirty minutes of shopping around they came to a hat shop. "Yes! You know, I wish I were a hat guy." Phil said putting a white one on. "Too small?" he asked. "No." Melinda laughed taking it off his head and purchasing it.

Skye and Jemma practically matched, they got matching bracelets and necklaces and matching head bands. "Come on! I saw an ice cream shop over there." Grant said. "Aww, does little Grant want ice cream?" Skye teased. "yes." He stated simply. "Come on! You're paying!" Skye grinned.

They entered the shop labeled Sugar Land **A/N: Sugar land is not located at Pier plaza it was at another place in Panama where I went with my Mom's friend, but it was so good I had to incorporate it.** Grant paid the lady and grabbed Skye's hand. "Well, I guess I just unlocked a new Grant Ward." Skye giggled.

Grant rolled his eyes, "The word Is undercover." Jemma just nodded, "Right. I can see right through you Grant." She chimed. Leo grabbed Jemma's hand, "Is that completely normal for the two of you?" Skye asked. "Yes actually, he used to drag me around the academy to show me the most random things." Jemma said.

Skye laughed, "Don't you remember!? You mercilessly pulled my hand and we were going in circles." Jemma giggled. Grant nudged Leo, "Maybe he just liked holding your hand." He said with a trollful smirk.

It had been a few hours and Grant started complaining, "I'm hungryyyyyyyy!" he whined. "You are so childish! We had a giant ice cream cone three hours…" Skye stopped. "yep, now I'm hungry." Phil rolled his eyes. "kids. Let's go to Sharky's. It's just a five-minute drive from here." He said.

Grant sighed dramatically. "Anything will do. As long as Skye sits next to me when we drive." He said. "Fine, if it means food I'm game!" she said. Jemma grabbed Leo by the wrist. "Let's get in the back!" she chimed, "This is new." Leo said with a smile. "the back is fun!" she replied.

-Sharkys: 11:30am-

"Do they give you oyster crackers?" Phil wondered. "This isn't Steamers Phil." Melinda sighed. "Right, just wondering." He said. A couple of guys sitting across from them waved at Skye and Jemma, Grant rolled his eyes. "Their taken you creeps!" he shouted. Jemma raised her eye brows, "Possessive much?" she laughed.

After they got done they walked out to the car and saw a small white Chihuahua sitting in the car. Melinda, Skye and Jemma immediately fell in love with it. "Aww, can we keep it?" Skye said. "It seems it wants to go with us." Melinda agreed. Phil sighed, "Fine… let's just find a way to sneak it into the hotel.

Jemma picked her up, "What should we name her?" after a drive to the beach and many names mentioned they decided to name it Butterfly. Even Melinda liked the name.

Jemma stood by the ocean holding the dog. "I'm starting to think you like that dog more than me." Leo laughed. "Remember Cupcake?" Jemma asked. "You mean that kitten we found in the bushes in February at the academy?" he asked. "Yes and my parents are taking good care of her." "We had to sneak it in and we never got caught." Leo said. **A/N: There will be a fanfiction on this! So watch for The kitten on my profile!**

Skye smiled at Grant, "Those two really need to get into a relationship." She laughed, "Leo wants it. He said he likes her." Grant replied. Skye nodded, "I had no idea Melinda liked to search for shells." She said as Phil handed the dark haired lady a curled shell.

Jemma was shoving Butterfly in Leo's face. "You know you love her!" she giggled. Skye noticed Melinda and Phil coming back with a bag of shells. "Come on let's go! I'm tired!" Phil said getting in the car.

-the next morning-

Leo woke up to Butterfly licking his face. "Get off of me dog…" he muttered. Grant grabbed Butterfly off. "Get up." he said. "Why are you up so early!?" Leo groaned. "I was planning. Today. And it's gonna be GOOD."

 **:0 What is Grant planning? Stay tuned for chapter three!**


End file.
